Secret Saturday: Kara
by Glynda Goodwitch
Summary: For sixteen years, Kara lives a pretty normal life. Normal until information about her got into the bad guys hands. Now her whole life is turn upside down, and her life is in her hands. But once she gets her life back on the right track, will things be normal for her again? [original character is the main character.]
1. Chapter 1

_**[ Sixteen years after Secret Saturdays: New Beginning ]**_

I was quietly sitting in the library during my lunch period, reading one of my favorite books. I have been reading science books non-stop, and people have been calling me weird and everything else that they could think of.

Okay, I am in tenth grade and people are still treating me like an outcast since the sixth grade. Yet, I have a 4.0 average, making all A's, and already sent letters to Harvard or at least Yale for college. My mom and dad, says that I need to decide what I believe are good choices for me and that they can't decide for me all of the time.

I brushed a lock of my long red hair out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. My hair has been a bit of a problem to me, but that is because I keep it down and never put it up in a bun, ponytail or put hair clips in it. I like it down, and I want it in my face so I can at least hide myself a bit.

Someone soon tapped my shoulder, and I looked up. The librarian was staring down at me, and she gave me a note.

"You are needed in the front office."

I gulped a small bit, put the book in my backpack, and quickly went off to the front office. My heart was pounding like crazy, and I could feel myself growing more and more nervous.

Going down the hall, I enter the front office and waited for one of the front desk ladies to be free. Soon enough my turn soon came, and I approached one of them.

"Ah, Miss Grey. Follow me please."

She got out from behind her desk and I followed her down to the principle office. My heart started to beat more and more. She opened the door for me, walking into the room, she closed the door behind me.

The blinds to his office were close, the main lights were off, and only a single lamp was one. Gulping, I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Glad to have you here Miss Grey. Do you know the reason why you are here?"

"No I don't. I was only told that I was needed in the front office, and then the office lady told me to follow her. And I swear, I have done nothing wrong at all. You can check records. I am clean, and never done anything that other students would do."

"Miss Grey, I am not worried about your school record. This is something else."

"What do you mean, Principle Jones."

"It's pronounced Jo-en-es, Miss Grey."

"Sorry sir, your last name looks so much like the last name Jones. . . . But, why am I called in here exactly? I truly have no idea at all."

"You are in great danger, Miss Grey. Someone got information about you, and has leaked it world wide."

"What type of information?"

"On what you really are."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait?! How is that even possible?! All of my information is locked up in a safe, that is on a flash drive. That is the only thing in this entire world, that has all the information about me!"

"Miss Grey, calm yourself. I received a file from someone, and it was delivered to me this morning. I have been processing about this for the past four and a half hours about it. . . . And I believe that it is best, that you decide what to do."

He handed the file over to me, and I looked over it. The file almost held every single bit of information about me. Even the part about me being half synthetic.

"How did it get worldwide?"

"If you look at the bottom of the folder, it says one out of ten. That is how many files were created of you, that are now around the world."

I shove the file in my bag, and stood up.

"I need to get going. And may I have permission to leave school grounds? I have work to be done, and I can't do it here."

"You may leave the grounds of school, just make sure to tell your parents about this."

"I will. Along with my brother."

"I never heard that you had a brother."

"My family and I, we like to keep things classified."

"That's correct. Guess I forgot. Now it is best that you better be going. Who knows what might happen now."

"You are correct."


End file.
